


Love and Flashback

by lukmaniah



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Flashback, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Humor, Long Distance Relationship, Lovers, M/M, Romance, Sad and Happy, Thomas has a high IQ, Throwback, multi-shots, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukmaniah/pseuds/lukmaniah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multi-SHOTS!!</p><p>Thomas and Newt were in long distance relationship for so long since they're being apart for pursuing their studies. Beneath the happiness they went through, the flashback was the only memories they wanted to remember it forever. Until one day, they re-united....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Moment of The First Love

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe i'm too obsessed with Newtmas so far, but I'm GLAD that they are my OTP. ^_^ No one can stop me from shipping them because they deserved to be together!! Hahahaha...
> 
> Anyway, thank you very much to ShmabbyTheStrange for fixing my chapters along the time (including this one) ^o^

** **

**_**Picture below are ONLY EDIT and nothing to do with the real life.** _ **

**_..._ **

**Shot 1 – The Moment of The First Kiss**

**Thomas's Room…**

Thomas Edison, a final year student in Massachusetts Institute of Technology, was conducting his own research about the clarification of Tesla's theory. He was currently taking his Ph.D in Electrical Engineering. Soon, he would be presenting his findings to the institute along with his thesis. If he succeed, he would finally receive his PhD and he would finally become a doctor. He liked studying statistics and motions ever since he was in high school and by this point, he wanted to perform them himself.

After long hours researching, Thomas decided he needed to take a short break. He knew that the presentation was around the corner and the Dean could call him anytime. He didn't want to become a pathetic robot. He knew his limits, and he had reached them whether he finished his project or not. Maybe it was tough but it was the reality for students looking to have their PhD.

He shut his laptop. Since early that morning, he had just been concentrating on finishing his thesis with no any intents to take a break, even for a few minutes. Thomas realized that by that point, the air felt stale. So he decided to open the window by his desk to get the fresh air flowing inside. Somehow, once he pulled out his hands from the windows, his right arm suddenly hit one of the books on the shelf, pushing down to his desk.

"Oh fuck.." He said, surprised.

As he was putting the book back onto the shelf, he remembered the importance of this book. It was an album that he himself remembered making. On the front it read, 'Our Memories, Thomas Edison and Newton Isaac'. He had forgotten about this book. Despite of that, he hadn't forgotten the memories the book contained.

"Newt…." The name that Thomas mentioned, speechless.

Newton Isaac, or Newt, was his current boyfriend. They been together for two years. They knew each other from when they met at the University of Cambridge, United Kingdom. After going through so many obstacles, they had confessed their feelings, sharing their first kiss together. And ever since after they had gotten their diplomas, Newt followed him, the two staying in New York together.

After two years of being together, Newt decided to further his study from his own hometown. Thomas had been reluctant to let him go since he could find the same course at the States, but the blond insisted. After much negotiation between them, Thomas allowed him, eventually. However, it still really hurt to watch the person he loved so much leaving.

Still, in two years they hadn't been able to contact each other. Thomas didn't feel angry at all. He understood that they both had to prioritize school. Their love could come in second. Nevertheless, he missed him very much

He opened the first page of the album to two signatures along with a heart. It was each of their signatures, the heart linking them. Thomas began to smile. As he flipped through the pages, he saw the progression of their relationship, starting from them being friends until they became boyfriends. They were drinking together in a single cup, beating each other with pillows, and Thomas missed it all. But, then he got to his favorite moment. When they had confessed. It had happened at the top of the hill. Their friends, Minho and Teresa, had been stalking them and had taken the picture in question.

**…**

**_Flashback…_ **

**Thomas and Newt were sitting alone together at the park. They both were sitting on the bench while watching the shining full moon above them. They were smiling at each other and began laughing. This could be considered an awkward moment between them, since they were the only people there.**

**Thomas began talking, "You know what, Newt. It feels like we've known each other two years even though it has actually been three months. And...we've been getting closer to each other, as if we're linked. We've shared food, had sleepovers, studied together, hung out, watched movies, and more. Having you at my side has been awesome. I love being with you, to be honest."**

**Newt smiled shyly, a faint blush on his cheeks. He was speechless from Thomas's confession. But he tried to calm himself, "Tommy, I won't forget any moment that we've had together. And honestly, I'm also very happy to have you at my side."**

**"That's how best friends works. Depending on each other," Thomas said, also blushing lightly. He thought that he misheard it but apparently he didn't. Newt was really saying that. However, he couldn't take this any longer... to be so close but him not knowing the truth, which weighing on him too much. He wanted to finish it once and for all, it's now or never.**

**Thomas said, "Best friends is not the term that I want to use when it come towards you, Newt."**

**Newt quickly looked at him. Confused, he asked, "What do you mean, Tommy?"**

**"Any time I saw you with any of those girls, I always tried to stop you from having a good time with them. I was so jealous. I wanted you to give me your full attention, I didn't want to see you with any of them. I wanted to be with you so much that I was willing to lie to your girl friends that you were busy so they couldn't get in touch with you," Thomas said.**

**Newt gaped, in complete disbelief with him. He never thought that Thomas was the one who made every event that he wanted to attend cancelled. He wished he could scold him but honestly, he knew that it would hurt him. So he tried to ask him, "Why did you bloody do that to me? I can get mad with you, you know?"**

**It seemed that the brunette had to confess everything, "I just didn't want them to have any of your attention. I wanted you to pay attention to me. That's why I lied to them about prom, that you were sick and couldn't come…while I told you not to come to the event because I pretended that something unexpected would happen to you if you insisted to attend it."**

**He paused a while, lowering his head to avoid looking at his face. He knew he would be mad. Then, he continued, "I'm sorry I did this to you, Newt. I didn't even want to do this to you but I had to. I can't see you with them…I'm sorry.."**

**"But..why, Tommy?"**

**Finally, Thomas blurted out the most important part, "Because I don't want you to fall in love with them. I'm already…falling in love with you."**

**It took a few moments for Newt to accept the news. He was utterly shocked. Thomas Edison, an engineering student who was very popular among the student in the university was falling in love with him, a boring, normal student.**

**"You are the most idiotic friend that I have ever had in my entire life, you bloody jerk." Newt was scolding him, but he didn't really mean it. However, his words weren't being taken as a joke by Thomas himself.**

**"I know, I'm stupid... I know you think I'm a stupid and idiotic gay guy. It's up to you whether to break our friendship or not. At least an idiot is the one receiving the consequences," Thomas insulted himself.**

**Newt smiled widely with Thomas's sincerity. His prediction was right. Thomas was the right person who could bring him the happiness that he wanted. For the first moment in his entire life, he really thanked to god for sending him such a lovely person as Thomas.**

**Newt moved closer to him and laid his head into his chest, saying, "At least an idiot like you has taken my heart. Thomas Edison, I'd love to be with you because I've also been falling in love with you since the first time we met. Maybe you think I'm the cutest person in the earth but…what is it look like, compared to the most responsible and handsome person in my whole life."**

**Just those couple sentences made Thomas the happiest that he had been in a while. The moment and answer that he waited for had been answered. Newt loved him back. Thomas halted for a moment.**

**"Come on, Tommy…I need a kiss from you.." Newt said cutely.**

**The brunette instantly snapped out from his deep thoughts. He lifted his new lover's face and stared into his beautiful eyes. For the first time ever, they kissed.**

**"I love you, Tommy. I love you…" Newt whispered between kisses.**

**Thomas replied happily, "There's nothing that I can reply besides…I love you more than you do."**

**As they shared the romantic moment for while, suddenly their act was caught by two childish stalkers, Minho and Teresa.**

**"SURPRISE!" Teresa said loudly as Minho snapped a picture of them.**

**That caused Thomas to fall out of the bench, surprised, and yell, "GUYS! GIVE ME THAT PICTURE!" He quickly got up from the ground and tried to catch the two troublemakers. Newt was still sitting on the bench, amused, watching them running around.**

**Newt laughed as he said, "Tommy, I hope we can be together forever. Because I have, officially, given my whole heart to you."**

 

_**Flashback End..** _

**…**

_"You're an idiot, Newt.." Thomas laughed alone while staring at the 'kissing' picture._

_"But…there's nothing that can take your place, Newt. You're the first, and the last…"_

 

**_To Be Continued.._ **


	2. Letter From The Loved Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas received a letter from Newt. It makes Thomas missed him soooo much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the LAATTEEEEEE reply because i'm busy conducting my internship. But, i'm glad that I'm 'stealing' a little time to make this story. And Thanks to my Beta-Reader, ShmabbyTheStrange for fixing and proofreading my story.
> 
> COMMENTS ARE MOST WELCOMED ^_^

**Shot 2 – Letter from The Loved Ones.**

It had been six months since Thomas and Newt were separated due to the need of continuing their studies. Thomas remained in his own country where he currently studying in Massachusetts while Newt was currently in London. Frankly, they were really missing each other. It was awful being so far from each other, feeling like they were broken up rather than long distance. Yet, they were not and still maintaining their relationship.

"Theoretically, through the overall findings throughout my research, we can conclude that Tesla has proved that the lightning theory was acceptable and it has been approved for years." Thomas explained to his Dean and mentors his thesis, concluding his research.

They gave him an applause, complimenting him for making such a great project. The Dean commented, "I often wonder if this institute could produce such intelligent and hardworking students like you. No wonder your parents named you Thomas Edison. You know, Tesla and Edison were partners once but they broke apart and continued making their own inventions instead. I am so honoured that you finally completed all the requirements."

Then, Thomas's mentor gave his comment, "Congratulations, Thomas. With the knowledge that you obtained throughout the research, I can predict that you will make great contributions in the future. Don't ever doubt that you can't make it. This is the beginning of your new world."

Thomas could only give a wide smile since he was totally speechless. After shaking off the shock, he thanked them, "Thank you so much for giving me the opportunity to prove my ability. I promise to you that I won't make you and this institute disappointed in me. Science is part of my life and there's nothing that can stop me."

"Go forth, Thomas…" The Dean paused a while as he returned back with a wide grin to the brunette. Then, he continued, "Or….should I call you, Dr. Edison."

Thomas felt so grateful that finally his goal to pass his Ph.D had finally been accomplished. He knew that he wouldn't give up just like that just because that he had just obtained the title of 'Dr.'. Instead, he would continue making further research in order to modernize the entire humanization. He felt like he was responsible in creating a modern civilization.

…

A few hours later, he decided to celebrate his 'victory' by treating his friends dinner at a restaurant. He invited a couple of his friends, Minho, Teresa, Brenda, Aris, and Gally, to name a few, to join in his celebration. The party was awesome and vibrant. Even though Alby couldn't join the party because of family matters, but it was not an obstacle from having a celebration.

The restaurant was a few meters from the institute. This place also was near to Thomas's house where he used to have short breaks during classes. Besides that, it was also the place where he and Newt were used to have weekly dinners. But now, it would become one of his important places of interest to 'preserve' it.

"Congratulations, Thomas!" Yelled Minho joyfully.

Teresa said, "It's no wonder that you're one of the most intelligent students in the entire institute. Usually it takes at least 6 years to complete the whole level. But you've completed it at such in young age. Three years? Jeez, Tom!"

Thomas smiled shyly, scratching the back of his neck. He chuckled lightly as he replied, "Three years is still considered normal, Teresa. However, it's kind of unbelievable that I finished in such a short time. I always doubted that I would finish by the time I was 30. But look at me, 23 with a doctorate degree."

"Newt must be very proud of you, Thomas. We all know that he has a long time before he gets his Masters degree. But he wanted you to step up further than him. You guys are lucky that you have each other," said Aris.

Thomas went silent for a moment then smiled beautifully. He wished that Newt was there to celebrate and tell him that he really loved him so much. It hurt that Newt wasn't there, but he was still happy with the relationship they had had.

"I know he'll react the same as you guys. But we both know we have to finish our schooling. Thanks for mentioning him, though, Aris."

A moment later, Gally walked to him with an envelope on his hand. He said, "Actually, I was going to give you this." He showed him an envelope, "But you were busy with research. It's been by your mailbox for weeks. You really need to take better care of yourself. Maybe it's important, who knows?"

Thomas looked at the envelope with surprise. Minho was right, he was very busy with his research and he had forgotten to check on his mailbox, or even an email. He was worried the letter that he received would be important. It didn't seem to be a normal envelope and looked quite confidential.

"Oh, Thanks, Gally. Sorry about that. I'll read it once I get home."

**…**

_**When Violet Eyes Get Brighter,** _

_**And Heaven Wings Grow Lighter,** _

_**I'll Taste The Sky And Feel Alive Again…** _

_**I May Forget The World,** _

_**But I Swear I Won't Forget You,** _

_**Oh If My Voice Could Reach Through The Past,** _

_**I'd Whisper Through Your Ears,** _

 

_**"Tommy, I wish you were here…"** _

 

_**I miss you…I miss you…I miss you…** _

 

_**I really miss you so much…** _

 

_**I wish I could go back to my home,** _

 

_**Where the home is said to be my eternal heart,** _

 

_**That is…you.** _

 

_**Love, Your Lovely Newt.** _

 

**...**

Thomas refolded the letter and put it back inside the envelope. Tears of both sadness and happiness were trickling down his cheeks. He smiled feeling happier than he had in a while because Newt was still alive. The letter was very relieving, as it was just enough to know that he was alive and still loved him.

"Stupid Newt…of course…" Thomas paused for a while. Then he continued, "I will wait for you…"


	3. Shot 3 - Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years been apart from each other, finally...they re-united.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say A LOT OF THANKS for readers who liked and faved my story so far. I'm glad that you enjoyed it ^_^. And..for this time, I want to say thank you to my new beta reader, RadioActiveRebel for helping me fixing the story. She's great!!

**_Shot 3_ ** **** **_– Welcome Home!_ **

**_Six Months Later, Albert Einstein Laboratory,_ **

_"Performing the test for experiment '10C'. Ready for the demo simulation!"_

Thomas was conducting his own experiment where he tried to invent something towards the electric fields. He wanted to make a new innovation to replace the usage of electricity with his new research which was using the combination of decomposed chemical substances.

Thomas said, "It has been months I made research about electricity and I hope with this finding, I can make a big change to the source."

One of Thomas's aides replied, "…we have used various sources of electricity. I think I agree with you because it is time to change everything. We don't want to keep relying on those sources anymore."

"I'm glad that you're at my side," praised Thomas happily.

He reached the trigger switch as he was waiting for the order from the tester inside the experiment room. After all the equipment have been set up, the testers gave a 'thumb up' signal, indicating that the equipment was ready for the experiment. Then, Thomas began pulling the trigger.

"The Experiment 10C will be execute in 3…..2….1... **"SWIFTTT!"** "

**…**

**_Flashback…_ **

**_2 months after their official relationship…_ **

_Thomas was spending all of his time -24 hours- inside his workshop inventing an unknown device, for, he will be joining the invention competition in the Science Convention in New York in 2 days. He was the main representative of Glade High School for the upcoming competition. So, he had to make sure that his invention was always functioning properly. With that, consideration was the most important factor that caused him 'staying' in the workshop for days, without rest or sleep._

_Newt -Thomas's boyfriend- was very concerned with his condition because he knew that he hadn't slept for days. Since he stayed with him two months ago, he's the one who took care of Thomas's whole affairs. He was afraid if Thomas was conflicted with serious pain or injuries. This thing could not go on any longer and he had to make him rest. So, he rushed from the house to the backyard where Thomas's workshop was located._

_He opened the sliding door, and was terribly shocked when he saw that Thomas was lying on the floor. Frightened, he cried, "THOMAS!"_

_He quickly ran close to his boyfriend and reached him, resting his head on his thigh. The first thing Newt saw, was the complete mess: his eyes were swelled in dark black. And worst of all, his beard was much unorganized, knowing that he hadn't bathed for days._

_Newt tried to wake him up, "Oh god, Tommy! Are you alright?!"_

_Thomas slowly opened his eyes, looking at Newt had given him enough to force a weak smile. He weakly responded, "N-Newt, w-why are you... here?"_

_The blonde shut him off, "For god sake, Tommy! You are pushing yourself beyond your limits. If you're tired, why, bloody hell, don't you take a rest even for half an hour? You're torturing yourself."_

_Thomas looked at his device which was about 98% complete. He smiled at that thing for a moment and then he smiled back at his beautiful boyfriend. He weakly explained, "I-I want...both of us… to have a better life. I-I can't…give up."_

_Newt began crying but simultaneously, he blushed. He quickly snapped him off it, "QUIT IT, THOMAS! Don't because of me…you pushed yourself with this stupid device. My….My life has already been better…since we're together. D-Don't T-Tommy….I'm… too afraid to... lose you."_

_"Newt…" Thomas began to feel a smile on his face as he felt glad when he looked at the tears on Newt's cheeks. He tried to lift his hand, reaching weakly on his cheeks. He wiped it off. He said, "I-I'm…sorry, sweetheart. I-I'm…pushing myself. P-Please, let me do an honor for you."_

_Newt quickly answered, "R-Rest…t-that's all…"_

_"O-Okay…" Thomas finally nodded._

**_…_ **

_During the convention, all the famous noble scientists were evaluating each of the participants where they were showing their own invention. They had to attract them so it could be their inspiration to make change towards the world. Until the scientists reached booth 200, for the invention had caught their attentions. It was Thomas's booth._

_"Mr. Thomas…can you explain to us what your invention is because… it's attracting us." Explained a scientist._

_Thomas gladly explained to them as the smile carving widely on his lips grew. He explained to them as he demonstrated it in front of them. The result was like a magic where the device he invented was incredibly excellent. His invention also caught the other visitors and also other participants. Newt coincidentally was staying near the booth, watching the demonstration with amazement._

_Finally, at the result stage, the lead scientist began to announce, "You know, from 500 participants competing in this competition, we have chosen an invention that is really….brilliant and outstanding. We think, this invention can be an inspiration for us to create a better world. I would like to announce that the winner of this competition is…THOMAS EDISON!"_

_Like a child who won a big prize, he jumped in excitement as his teacher also jumped in victory. They never would've thought that his crazy invention could win the competition. Newt, still standing behind the booth, could just watch him from the crowd. He smiled as he clapped happily._

_But…in spite of his victory, Thomas held the trophy as he reached the microphone and began to speak._

_"I am so happy today: for this victory that I had. I want to give thousands of thanks to my teacher who is also my mentor- for helping me in inventing this device. My teacher is the one who provided me all the guidance and sources that I need. I won't doubt that."_

_Everyone listened to his speech._

_He continued as he suddenly blushed, "But, inventing this device required such a strong mental and physical contribution. Every time I tried, I always failed because the results were disappointing. But, if you want to know…there is a person who…always supported me at my back. This person is always there at my side whenever I was in need. Without this person, I wouldn't've be able to complete the device… and… because of this person, I was driven towards a strong spirit…to keep myself strong and face the challenge with more strength."_

_Newt was surprised when he suddenly described someone. He got suspicious and curious, "W-Who bloody could it be?"_

_"I want this person…to be on this stage with me. This person is…my boyfriend, Newton Isaac. And… he's currently standing at my booth."_

_Newt got himself more shocked as his body responded hardly as if a big stone hit him. The crowd began applauding him as one of the organizers came closer to him and brought him up on the stage. They both met again…and they both smiled at each other._

_Thomas put the trophy on the table and he reached closer to him. He smiled as he said, "Thank you for everything, Newt…and… I love you…"_

_Newt blushed madly as he became mad at him as at the same time, he wept. He shyly, yet angrily told him, "Y-You idiot, T-Tommy…"_

_Lovely, the moment was unexpectedly topped when Thomas grabbed him and pulled him up for a deep kiss. Newt was completely shy but suddenly gone because the kiss dominated his whole feelings. He began closing his eyes and felt the kiss. The crowd gave more applause and shouted their names._

_After the competition…_

_"Ready! 1…..2….3!" (SNAP!)_

_The First Photograph of them both, holding the trophy together._

 

**_Flashback End…_ **

**…** **.**

**Central Park, New York.**

Thomas was walking inside the park to release his tension for a while after his invention's 'success'. He wanted to take in the fresh air for a while before he went straight back to his home. All of his aides were happy that the invention finally completed. So, it was like a big victory to them.

As he enjoyed walking throughout the park, his pen was suddenly dropped on the ground. Ignoring the sight, he squatted to grab his pen back.

Once he stood back, he looked in front and saw a familiar male standing and staring in front of him. He was very shocked…and speechless. That male was blonde, and...he was bringing luggage with him.

"T-Tommy?" The male stammered.

Thomas fixed his spectacles as he tried to double confirm him. Was it…real? "N-Newt? I-Is that you?"

"THOMAS!" Newt cried, dropping his luggage. He quickly pounced towards him, hugging him tightly. He began crying upon Thomas's chest.

"Newt…you're back…" Thomas wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him tighter as he kissed his hair compassionately.

Newt sobbed, "I…really…missed you…so much!"

"I missed you too, sweetheart. Y-You're back…"

"I have finished my study…now I'm back…to be with you from… now on." Newt looked up at his face with his own tear-streaked face.

Thomas smiled widely as he said, "I'm glad that you're here now, Newt. Don't leave me from now on… ever."

"I promise, Tommy," Finally, they kissed for the first time since the two years they were apart from each other. Love was all the feeling that they needed for each other and…themselves. It's time for them to move on into a better life.

Newt chuckled in tears, "You look handsome when you wear spectacles."

Thomas chuckled back, "I'm glad that you like it, love."

Thomas grabbed his lover’s luggage as he held his hand tightly, with their fingers intertwined together. Newt smiled brightly while looking at Thomas’s face as he snuggling into his arms. They began walking together, heading back to their real home….where they were used to be.

“There’s a lot of things that you need to tell me when we’re get home soon, Newtie..” Said Thomas happily.

But Newt didn’t hesitate about it otherwise, he felt so excited. He simply replied, _“I will, Tommy..”_

_"Welcome home, love…."_

**_Home is Where the Heart is…_ **

**To Be Continued…**

****

****


End file.
